Music For Love
by layla18
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata go to the same Music and Art school. They can't stand each other, but what happens when they get paired for room mates? Will they find love? Or will they lose each other and themselves on the way there? *Rated M for future lemons*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody! I'm back with another story! YAY!! I hope you like it and I want everyone to leave a review please. I wanna know if its good or not. I hope you guys like it....**_

_***Hinata and Sasuke can't stand each other…but what happens when they go to the college for music and get paired as roommates? Will they find love on their journey to fame? Or will they lose themselves and each other on the way there?***_

_**Disclaimer: *I have to say this so here it go's* I do no own naruto.....duh**_

_**Enjoy the story!! ^_^**_

--------------------

"Hinata! Wake Up! You'll be late!" Hinata's cousin, Neji, yelled from downstairs.

Hinata turned in her bed. Groaning, she sat up and looked to her left for her clock.

"Shoot! I packed it already!" Hinata hopped out of her bed and searched for clothes to wear. She was probably late and had packed all of her clothes already…like an idiot.

After searching some more she found an old pair of faded jeans that were a little too big for her and a sweat shirt. Saying she probably didn't have much time, she jut threw it on and ran downstairs, grabbing a pair of sneakers on the way.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw her cousin and her little sister, Hanabi, sitting at the table. Hanabi was poring milk in her coco puffs and looked up as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning onee-chan. Aren't you gonna be late?" Hanabi said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Crap. Neji! Let's go! I'm gonna miss part of the orientation!" Hinata yelled franticly putting on a pair of black and white converse. She was running around like a crazy person looking for her blue Neko bag.

"Hanabi have you seen my bag!?" Hinata yelled from the living room.

"No!" Hanabi yelled back.

Hinata was losing her mind. She was running all around the house saying over and over 'where's my bag!?' to herself. Neji was trying to hold in his laughter. He hasn't seen her like this frantic since the first day of High School.

Neji was standing next to the door frame near the front door. He was about to go and help Hinata look for her bag when he realized he was standing on something. He looked down and saw that he was standing on the strap to her bag which was sitting in the corner.

Neji picked the bag up and walked into the living room where Hinata was throwing the couch cushions around the room. He stopped near the door and held the bag up.

"5…4…3…2..." Neji said counting down the seconds.

"HUH!!! YOU FOUND IT!!" Hinata yelled when she noticed he was holding the bag. She jumped up and put the bag across her shoulder. She whispered a thank you to Neji then went to the kitchen to grab a quick piece of toast.

"Hurry and eat Hinata. We have to hit the road." Neji said grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"I wish I could go" Hanabi said sighing.

"Sorry kiddo, but you have to go to school. Isn't it your first day starting the 8th grade?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, so what. You're leaving to go to college." Hanabi said frowning. She put her half eaten cereal in the sink and went up the stairs.

"What's up with her?" Hinata asked as she looked at where her sister went up the stairs.

"I'll tell you in the car, let's go." Neji said.

All of Hinata's bags were shipped to the school, and arrived the day before. Hinata got inside of Neji's silver Porsche. They strapped in and hit the road.

As Neji was driving Hinata happened to look at the clock.

"Hey, wait a minute……If it's only 6:30 now then……" Hinata said realizing that Neji tricked her into believing that she was late when really she was early.

"What? It was the only way to get you up and ready so that you have time to change those cloths." Neji said making a face. They both laughed. Hinata was going to miss Neji and Hanabi, but she couldn't help to be excited to be going to The Music and Arts Academy of Japan. She loved music, it was almost like when the music was playing it infused with her soul and made her feel alive!

All the way there they talked and laughed. It was a good way to leave things. When they got to the huge campus Neji told her to have fun, call a lot and be safe. Hinata hugged him and told him to give Hanabi a kiss for her.



Hinata stood at the entrance of the campus. She looked up at the main building. It was huge and beautiful. Grass and Sakura trees surrounded the building and the landscaping of the building was beautiful. Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out a paper to tell her where she was supposed to go.

_Orientation Room: 119_

_Dorm Room: 408_

_Locker: 27_

_Class Schedule will be given at orientation. _

Hinata put the paper back into her bag and walked into the building. She walked up the stairs and found what she thought was the office and walked in.

A woman was sitting at a desk typing on a computer. She looked young, in her early to mid 20s. She had black hair that was pulled back into a bun. She wore glasses that were pushed down on her nose. The woman looked up and smiled at Hinata when she entered.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked

"Umm…yes, I'm a freshman and—"

"Say no more, your new and you want to know where's the orientation room right?" She said politely cutting Hinata off. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"It's down the hall to your right. Oh, but it's a good 45 minutes before it starts, so you could probably go to your dorm and get settled in." She said.

"Ok, but how do I get to my dorm?" Hinata asked.

"Do you have the paper with your dorm room on it?"

Hinata reached into her bag and pulled it out and gave it to her.

"Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is go to the end of the hall and go up the stairs and stop on the fourth floor. After you come out of the staircase walk past five doors make a right and pass two more doors and the third one on your right is yours." She said slowly making sure Hinata understood. She gave her back her paper and smiled.

"Oh by the way, I really like your bag. Where'd you get it?" The woman asked.

Hinata smiled and looked down at her bag. It was light blue with a picture of a Neko girl with black hair, gloves, ears and a tail. The girl was winking with her hands held up to the sides of her face.

"Thank you. It was a gift from my mother. My name's Hinata by the way." Hinata said smiling holding out her hand.

"Shizune, and your welcome." She said smiling and shaking Hinata's hand.



After Hinata left the office she went to her dorm room and found it easily just as Shizune instructed. She opened the door and found her bags and things pilled up on one side of the bedroom. It was medium sized, at least she thought that it could have been smaller.

When you first walk in your in the small living room with a couch and TV. Then you see the kitchen to the left and a door leading the bathroom one the right.

The bedroom was straight to the back. It had two twin sized beds, two closets and a balcony.

Hinata liked the dorm, but she wondered what her room mate would be like. She hoped it would be her best friend Tenten. They had been friends since the first grade. Tenten was here to dance, Hinata thought she was so talented. Hinata herself was there to play the piano. Playing the piano inspired her, she loved it. She loved playing the piano ever since her mother taught her how to play. Her mother died when she was 15. Hanabi 10 and it hit Hinata more than her, or at least she thought it had. But now she had moved on slightly, but she still missed her mother dearly.

Her father was away at the moment on a business trip. After their mother died he was away more often. Neji practically raised her and Hanabi.

Hinata looked at her watch. She had 35 minuets before the orientation started. She decided to change her clothes. She didn't really wear these kind of cloths much outside. She wasn't one to wear skanky tight fitting cloths either but she didn't like her clothes falling off of her either. She had a great body and at first she was afraid to show it but now she did it and felt proud. Her clothes weren't tight, just fitting.

Hinata went through her bags and changed to a pair of straight legged Levi's and a cute black and gray striped shirt. Hinata had D cupped breasts so she always felt a little self conscience when she wore a low cut shirt like the one she was wearing now.

Hinata shook her insecurities off and fixed her long blue/black hair in a ponytail in the middle of her head. Hinata looked in the mirror one last time and figured she looked good enough. She grabbed her bag and started to head down the stairs to the Orentation.

* * *

_**So, there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think. you can be completly honest!! Oh and I'll update Vampire's Bite today sometime so look out for it. Thank you again all of my fans! Luv ya!! REVIEW!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I liked the feedback that I got from the first chapter so here we go! Here is chapter two and number three is already in the makings. Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Hinata went to the first floor and found room 119, which was the Auditorium. She opened the door and saw that a whole lot of other people were there. Some of the kids were standing in semi groups and talking, some were sitting and some doing something like listening to their i-pods and writing.

Hinata scanned the room for anyone she might know and saw Tenten and their other friend, Temari, standing and talking near the middle of the auditorium. Hinata walked slowly across the floor and she felt eyes on her. She wasn't used to it because in her old school, everyone got used to the way she looked so they didn't stare much.

Hinata tried to not trip over her own feet when she walked and when she got in line of Temari's vision, she quickly put her finger in front of her lips to signal her to not say anything. Temari got the message, so Tenten, who had her back turned away from Hinata didn't realize someone coming until someone's hands were put over her eyes.

"Guess who." Hinata said in a low voice.

"Hmmm……well its defiantly not Temari, cuz she's standing in front of me and its not one of her brothers cuz they don't sound like girls and their way too lazy to bother with surprising someone…and you smell good so are you………My mom???" Tenten said playfully. They all laughed and Hinata moved her hands and Tenten turned around and glomped Hinata.

"That was some hug to give your mom." Hinata said jokingly.

"Yea, well it was the only way she would let me leave the car when we got here." Tenten said smiling.

As Hinata talked and had fun with her friends, a certain someone was watching her from across the gym.

"Hey what are you staring at so hard dode?"

"Shut up Sasuke-teme." Naruto said defensively.

"Yea, shut up before Naruto wants to fight you over the girl he's stoking right now." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oh, come on Shikamaru! Look at her! She's hot!" Naruto said. Shikamaru turned his head over to her and was stunned by what he saw. It wasn't the girl that Naruto was looking at, she was pretty too, but the girl standing next to her. She was beautiful. She had blond hair that was in three ponytails and was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. Shikamaru had to say that he was interested immensely.

Right when Naruto made up his mind to go over and talk to the girl he had been staring at the teacher came in and quieted down the kids.



"All right you future delinquents sit down and pay attention." A busty blonde said standing on stage behind the podium. The room immediately got quiet and everyone sat down and did as she said. She sort of seemed scary.

"Hey, I know her." Hinata whispered to Tenten and Temari.

"Whatcha mean Hina?" Tenten said

"I know her. She and my mother were friends. I haven't seen her in awhile though." Hinata said glade to have seen her. Hinata always looked up to her. After her mother died she was there for her but then last year she had to go away to teach in another school. Hinata was surprised she didn't tell her that this was the school she went to.

"Ok, welcome all of you to The Music and Arts Academy of Japan. I am Tsunade, Ms. Tsunade to all of you. I am the principle and dean. This being your first year, your roommates and class schedule will be given to you in a minute or so. After this you will be dismissed and will go through a 'mock schedule', which means that you will go to all of your classes for 15 mins. each then you will have lunch and have the rest of the day to do whatever you please. Just remember that classes start tomorrow and if your late you might be excused and if you aren't its my problem so don't come complaining to me in my office. Everything else you might want to know will all be in a booklet that you will receive with your class schedule and stuff. To get your schedule look on the table below the stage and find you name. That is all." Tsunade left the stage and everyone got up and went to the table below it to get their things. Hinata, Tenten and Temari all crossed their fingers and hoped that they were with one of each others' roommates.

There was a huge crowd at the table and you could see disappointed looks on some people's faces and happy looks on some. When Hinata got to the table she looked through a pile of papers and found her name. The person's name after hers was a 'Naruto Uzumaki'. When she was about to put it down she herd someone behind her say, that one's mine.

Hinata turned around and saw a blond haired boy that she had to say was kinda cute.

"Oh here." Hinata said handing him his paper and smiling. He smiled back but was pulled away by someone.

Hinata walked out of the crowd and found were Tenten and Temari were standing.

"Ok, one the count of three." Tenten said. They stood in a circle and held their papers out in the middle.

"One" Temari said

"Two" Hinata said

"Three" They all said.

They opened their papers at the same time and read it.

"Who's yours Temari?" Tenten said.

"You!" Tenten looked down at her own paper and sure enough it said her roommate was Temari.

They hugged each other and smiled, then turned to Hinata.

"Who'd you get Hina?" Temari asked

"Sakura Haruno"

* * *

:P

_**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Now theres a twist for ya! I wounder who expected that? Tell me what you think and keep an eye out for number three!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello people! I love the responces I'm getting for this story so i decided to give you guys a nice new long chapter! WARNING: There is some Sakura Bashing, so beware.  
**_

_***People in the background*: YAY!!! **_

_***Me*: I know, thankyou, thankyou. I'm so loved! -wipes fake tear-**_

_***Sasuke*: Talk about a drama queen**_

_***Me*: Huh :-O I am not a drama queen!!....Sakura is.**_

_***Sakura*: I am not! How can you say that!**_

_***Me*: Cuz....I control eveyone!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!!**_

_***Sasuke* -whispers to Hinata- She's phyco.**_

_***Me*: I herd that....*_***_

_***Hinata*: Ooook, on with the story!**_

_***Me*: Hey....that's my line**_

_***Hinata* :P

* * *

**_"Wow! Who would have thought that Sakura would have come here?" Temari said. They knew Sakura from their old school. She was a real B****. She had her own little 'posy' at their school, Her, Ino Yamanaka and Karin. No one liked them; they just were nice to them because they were afraid of them. Hinata and her friends on the other hand, were on Sakura's worse side there is. It all started the day Hinata stood up to Sakura and her gang.

~FLASHBACK~

_Hinata and here friends were sitting at their usual lunch table minding their own business when Sakura and here gang decided to come over and start a scene._

"_Aww, look all the nobodies sit together." Sakura said standing across from Hinata's seat. _

"_But, if these are the nobodies then why is there the one freak in the bunch." She said referring to Hinata's different colored eyes. Her friends laughed and the lunchroom started to get a little quieter. _

_That day Hinata was not in the mood to deal with Sakura. _

"_Don't you have someone to go suck off Sakura." Hinata said glaring at her. This made her friends laugh and the lunch room get completely quiet, awaiting Sakura's comeback._

"_Don't get mad cuz I actually can get a boyfriend, freak." Sakura said_

"_Yea, well who wouldn't want someone dressed like a 50 cent hooker?" Hinata said. The entire Lunchroom Oooo'd._

_Tenten laughed and Sakura looked at her and sneered._

"_What are you laughing at Miss I wish I were a girl." Sakura said. Hinata could see the hurt in Tenten's eyes. Tenten had been having problems with her boyfriend because he said she was a tomboy._

_Hinata stood up with her soda in her hand. She sipped it and leaned on the table. _

"_Hey Sakura, do you drink soda?" Hinata asked._

"_Pah-lez, I would never drink soda. I have vanilla walnut double mocha lattés made specially for me to drink." Sakura said with her prissy attitude._

_Hinata went up to her and slowly poured her soda over her head. Everyone's mouth was agape including Sakura's. even her friends couldn't help but laugh a little. _

"_Are you sure you don't drink soda, cuz you seem to have it all over you." Hinata said when she was finished and sat back down. Ever since then her and Sakura have been arch enemies. And everyone respected Hinata for having the guts to do that to Sakura._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"No! I can't be paired with…with…that…thing!" They herd someone scream from behind turned around and Hinata came face to face with the banshee herself.

"Well, Sakura I'm so glade to see that you decided to follow me." Hinata said crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Pah-lez, I'd die before I'd follow you anywhere." Sakura said looking at her nails.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to have to put a line across the room. I don't want my cloths getting mixed up with a hooker's." Hinata said.

"And I wouldn't want my cloths to get mixed up with a homeless freak." Sakura said.

Hinata was about to hit her when Temari got in-between them.

"Ok, I think that's enough of reunion for today. Go away Sakura."

Sakura and her posy walked away.

"You ok Hina?" Temari asked.

"Yea. Let's go." Hinata said and they all walked out of the auditorium and to their first class.



_Period A: Acoustic Guitar Orochimaru 302_

_Period B: Piano Kurenai 325_

_Period C: Vocal Anko 401_

_Period D: Gym Jeriah 425_

_Lunch_

_Period E: Art Kakashi 501_

_Period F: Band Gai 525_

That was Hinata's Schedule. She was comfortable with it. She just wondered why they gave her guitar……she didn't know how to play it. But either way she walked to her class.

When she got there she didn't recognize anyone, so she went to the back of the classroom and sat in one of the corners and took out her Zune.

Naruto had just walked into his first period class……Acoustic Guitar! He and his best friend Sasuke had just got into the room when Naruto noticed someone sitting in the back. It was her! The girl he saw in the auditorium! Naruto was going to walk over there and talk to her it was just that he didn't know what to say.

He turned to Sasuke to ask him what should he do but just then he noticed Shikamaru and Gaara walk into the class.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said

"Hey" Gaara said.

"Hi" Shikamaru said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Gaara can you help me with something?" Naruto asked Gaara with a pleading face.

"What do you want?" Gaara said almost unsure if he should even bother.

"Well, there's this girl and—

"And he's too scared to go talk to his damn self so he's probably gonna ask you if you can do for him." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto. Gaara smirked.

"Who is she?" Gaara asked

Naruto pointed at her from across the room. Gaara couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well Naruto, today's your lucky day. I know her." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You do!" He shouted a little too loud (like always).

"Yup."

To prove it Gaara walked over to Hinata.

Hinata was writing in her song book when she felt someone poke her check. She looked up and saw red hair and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Gaara!" Hinata said getting up to hug him.

"Hey, how have you been?" Gaara said after she sat back down.

"I'm good. I'm glade we have the same class." Hinata said smiling at him

Gaara looked over at Naruto and the rest of them and nodded his head as a signal for them to come over.

"Hinata I want you to meet my friends." Naruto was the first person to come over with the rest lazily trailing behind.

"This is Naruto, Shikamaru and the one that looks like an ass hole is Sasuke." Gaara said. Naruto smiled at her and winked. She chuckled in response.

"Everyone this is Hinata. She's a friend of my sisters." Gaara said.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Naruto said.

"His sister is my best friend." Hinata said.

After she said that their teacher walked into the room.

"Alright children. Sit down and be quiet." Mr. Orochimaru said. He was a creepy tall, thin man. He resembled a snake almost.

Gaara sat next to Hinata, Naruto behind her and Sasuke sat in front of her next to Shikamaru who had his head on the desk from the moment the teacher came in.

"My name is Orochimaru, Mr. Orochimaru to all of you. This class is for people who have had some previous experience with a guitar. I will be helping you to get a deeper sense of the art to playing the guitar."

Hinata was a little panicked because playing the guitar was something she couldn't do. She had learned to play the piano and somewhat of the drums, she never tried to play the guitar. Maybe she could get some help from someone…yea that sounded like a good idea.

Hinata made a mental note to ask Gaara for some help when they had lunch.



After Guitar, Hinata had Piano, which she enjoyed because she loved piano. Now she was walking to her Vocal class. When she got the classroom it was set up with two to a table. Hinata chose a seat at the back. Not many people knew, but Hinata a great voice. Not a lot of people could beat her at singing, but the was that she didn't like to sing much because she had terrible stage fright and she didn't want to stand and sing in front of people and have them boo at her. It was always one of her biggest fears.

Hinata took out a notebook and a pen and then her Zune. She started listening to one of her favorite songs, 'So What' by pink.

When Sasuke walked into his class he was annoyed by the swooning girls in the hallway that practically stalked him there. When he got to the class it wasn't much better. He looked around for someone to sit next to that wouldn't annoy him. After scanning the room he actually found a seat next to someone he could put up with.

Sasuke sat next to Hinata. She wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice he was sitting there until he pulled the chair up to the table. Hinata looked up and looked at him and gave a small smile he just stared at her so she just focused on her song.

'_What the hell is his problem?' _Hinata thought staring off into space. '_He seems mean, but I guess he's just not that good with new people.'_ Hinata was still in thought until she saw a flash of pink. She blinked a few times and knew who it was before she saw her.

Sakura

"Oh Hey, I'm Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura asked with a supposed to be seductive voice. Somebody should probably tell the smut that she just sounded like a man.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored her in hopes that she would go away, but of course he didn't get the hint.

"Oh come on, stop trying to play hard to get, I know you want me." Sakura said leaning down on the desk trying to show off the boobs that she didn't have. Sasuke didn't remotely look interested; he looked annoyed from where Hinata was sitting.

Hinata chuckled from her seat at Sakura's pointless attempts at "flirting". Sakura glanced at Hinata and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you come sit with me. I know you don't want to sit next to a freak." Sakura said side glancing at Hinata.

"And I'm sure he wants to sit next to a hoe." Hinata said. Sakura frowned and was about to retort when the teacher walked in.

She had black short hair. She was pretty but she looked like business. Hinata put her ipod away and started paying attention.

"Hi my name is Anko, Ms. Anko to you. I am your vocal teacher and you will be doing a hell of a lot of singing in this class." Anko said as she smiled at the scared looks on some of their faces. "Oh, and if you can't sing then that doesn't necessarily mean that you will fail. All you gotta do is be good at writing songs. Then you can also have a fair shot at passing."

Hinata took out her song book and started writing. The teacher started talking about the basics of singing and Hinata didn't really feel like paying attention.

Sasuke was surprised that this was the ONLY girl that completely ignored his existence. In a way it angered him…..but he didn't know why. Isn't this always what he wanted…to be left alone……so why is he not enjoying it now.

He looked over at her and noticed that she was writing in a little black and white notebook. He leaned over a little and noticed that it was a song or poem. He tried to read some of it but it was cut off a little. Sasuke realized when she lifted her pencil to her mouth it was the perfect time to steel it away. He quickly took it from right in front of her eyes. She was surprised to say the least.

Hinata looked like a dear that was about to get run over by a car. Her doe-like eyes were wide as saucers.

'_Did Sasuke just take __**my**__ song book?....He really just took __**my**__ song book!?'_ Hinata thought looking at Sasuke as he read through the song she just finished writing. She was nervous cause she never let anyone look at her songbook. Not even Tenten and Temari, they always wanted to read it, it was just that Hinata was a very private person when it came to her songs, so they just respected her space.

Sasuke was surprised because the song was actually really good.

_Satellites  
Flashing by  
It's a beautiful state were in  
But how can we love in isolation  
Think how happy we can be  
When we just try_

_When nothing like we seem  
Passion in words are never spoken  
you don't know how i bleed  
when i leave your side_

_In your eyes  
Love's alive  
you've come untied  
Cause we're flashing by  
Like satellites  
Satellites_

_Take all the rules away  
How can we live if we don't change  
we're always on display  
let's run and hide_

Sasuke was interrupted when Hinata snatched her book back. She held it close to her chest.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke said.

"What's my problem!? What's your problem!? You stole my book!" Hinata said careful not to be loud enough so that only they could hear what they were talking about.

"So…let me finish at least." Sasuke said.

"…So…what do you mean So?" Hinata said.

"Fine. Can I finish reading the song at least?" Sasuke said

"You have to say Sorry." Hinata said.

Sasuke sighed. "S—s-s……sorry." Sasuke whispered the word. Hinata could tell that he wasn't used to having to apologize to people.

Hinata slowly handed him the book.

Sasuke opened it and continued reading.

_In our eyes  
Love's alive  
We've come untied  
Cause we're flashing by  
Like satellites  
Satellites_

_Satellites  
If we don't communicate  
We'll exist in our own space  
We have all the love we need  
While we're apart i cannot breathe_

_Satellites  
Flashing by  
Satellites_

Sasuke took out a pen and wrote a note to Hinata on a separate piece of paper and stuck it in her book.

Right when Sasuke gave it back the bell rang. Everyone left except Hinata who took her time. As she was walking through the hall she was reading what Sasuke wrote.

'_Pretty good song. You shouldn't be so secretive with it, you're a good writer._

_-Sasuke'_

Hinata smiled at the letter and folded it back and put her book in her bag. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

_**So, there you have a nother beautiful chapter! tell me what you think and for me to update i want 6 reviews. **_

_**So review or no new chapter! ^_^ see ya!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**IIIIIIIIIIIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!Hope ya missed me! enjoy this chapter and be sure to read the bottom.

* * *

** _

Hinata was just walking into the gym for her P.E class. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers and talking. She saw Temari sitting on the second row, she waved her attention and Temari's face lit up. Hinata went and sat next to her and they started talking until the teacher came in.

"Alright, settle down. I'm Gai, the most youthful gym teacher you will ever have." He said with a green jump suit on and a dodge ball under his left arm. He gave a really big smile.

"Ok, so today you'll get your uniforms and that's it. BUT, tomorrow we'll begin our 180 day journey to our youthful inner selves. Come up and get your t-shirts and shorts and sit back down." He said.

The girls went up and got their uniforms and sat back down to hear a whistle being blown. They all looked towards the door and saw a group of boys.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention……you have gym with the boys." The teacher said with another huge grin across his face.

Half the girls squealed, and some just sighed. Hinata noticed that Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru were in their Gym class. She noticed Naruto wave and she smiled and waved back.

Sasuke gave her smirk and she just looked at him.



After Gym Hinata went to her locker and dropped off her books to go to lunch. After Hinata closed her locker she saw Naruto leaning on the one next to hers.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey." Hinata said. They both started walking since they were going to the same place.

"So, how was your first day?"

"It was……ok, I guess. How about yours?"

"It was as good. I mean I love my classes. So, are you going to perform in all the shows they have here?"

"Well—

Hinata got cut off by Sakura who walked by and purposely bumped her shoulder. They turned and looked at each other while hey were walking.

"Are you ok that was sort of weird." Naruto asked noticing the slight tension.

"Yea, hey I'll talk to you later, my friends are waiting." Hinata said as they entered the lunchroom.

"Ok, I hope we have another class together." Naruto said smiling. Hinata returned the smile.

When she got to her table Temari and Tenten looked at her.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"We saw you and the blonde over there flirting." Tenten said.

Hinata blushed. "We weren't flirting." She said.

"Uh huh sure you weren't." Temari said.

As lunch went on soon Gaara came and pushed another table together with theirs and Now there table consisted of Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru.

They were all talking and goofing around. Hinata and Sasuke were the two quietest, but they talked too.

Soon the bell rang and everyone was sad to go, cuz they had so much fun.



Hinata's next class flew by because Art was so easy. Her teacher Mr. Kakashi was lazier than most the students so his class was a breeze. Sasuke was in her art class and so was Gaara.

Band was the last class on the schedule and Hinata was ready for it. The class had round tables instead of normal desks, and there was a small stage at the back of the room. There was also a big closet on the wall in the corner of the room.

When the bell rang a tall guy wearing an all green outfit walked in with a huge smile on. He told every one to call him Gai-sensei and for everyone to stand up at the back of the room near the stage.

As everyone was standing I noticed Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari and Gaara were all in her class.

The reason they were all standing was because they were going to get split up into groups or bands until the end of the year. Gai-sensei said that there will be lots of shows and projects we will have to do and how we do in those shows and projects will determine our grades.

The teacher went on and on calling names and no one from their gang had been called.

"Ok, last three groups. First: Sakura Haruno, Tenten and Kiba Inuzaka." Hinata herd Kiba hiss and she patted Tenten's back cuz she knew Tenten was gonna need some support.

"Next is Temari, Shikamaru and Chouji." Temari was satisfied with her group. She was actually a little happy to have Shikamaru on her team.

"And last Hinata Hyuuga, Gaara, and Naruto Uzumaki………and Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

_**Hey! So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Im soooo sorry for taking long. I guess you could say life has been tricky lately. But nevertheless, i cant leave my fans for tooo long. Just so you know i also updated my Vampire's Bite story so be sure to check it out. And as an added gift ill give you two chapters of this story just to show you how much i missed you guys! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SO, here's the second chapter in a row. I hope you like!

* * *

**_

After getting assigned your groups each group picked a table and sat down discussing things like band images, songs and who did what in each group.

Hinata's Band consisted of brother like friend, hot loudmouth and quiet loudmouth's friend……great.

"Ok, I'm good at the bass guitar….what about you guys?" Naruto said.

"I got the drums." Gaara said practicing with a pen and a pencil.

"….I guess I'll do the electric guitar…" Sasuke said.

"What about you Hina?" Gaara said as she was looking through her song book. She would have been writing but Gaara had used her pencil for a drum stick.

She looked up and at everyone staring at her waiting for her answer. She just lifted her shoulder.

"She'll be the lead singer." Sasuke said with a smirk on her face.

Hinata's cheeks turned red thinking about singing in front of everyone.

"Hey, that's a great idea teme!" Naruto said.

"Yea…" Gaara said.

"NO!" Hinata said just above a whisper.

"What was that Hina?" Gaara asked

"..I can't do it." Hinata said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"…I can't sing in front of everyone…" She said.

"Aw Hina you'll be ok. We'll be up there with you." Gaara said.

Hinata glared at Sasuke. He smirked at her.

Before Hinata could object anymore Gai-sensei stopped everyone and told them about their first assignment.

"Ok, It would be no fun having band class without performing, so each band have to have a song written by one or all of the youthful kids in each band, by Wednesday. And you have to be ready to perform each song in front of the class by Monday."

Hinata's eyes were as big as a deer's caught in headlights. Then the bell rang.



Hinata was at her locker when she looked down the hall at Sasuke at his. She walked over to him.

"You have a special reason for volunteering me for lead?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke smirked. "We needed one right?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You know damn well that I didn't want that part."

"Why, got terrible stage fright?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, what better way to overcome it."

"You're an ass hole." Hinata said walking away.

Sasuke watched her go then shook his head and went back to sorting through his locker.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed both chapters and I'm open for suggestions or ideas! thanks! See ya Next time!^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey you guys! I missed writing this story soo much. I felt bad for Abandoning you MFL fans out there so here I am with another chapter!_**

* * *

Hinata was on her way back to her room to hopefully get some thinking space to write some more. As she came out of the stair case she noticed this ball of blue on the floor. She didn't pay it too much attention but then as she walked on she started noticing more and more items on the floor and they looked like clothes...**her **clothes.

Hinata rushed her way to her room and the closer she got the more of her clothes she found. She caught two of her shirts in mid air as Sakura was throwing them out the room.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing!" Hinata asked her. Sakura stopped and looked at her.

"Well this hideous bag some how found its way over next to **my** suitcase so I wanted to see what was inside. Turns out its nothing but trash." She said and then took a pair of Hinata's jeans and threw them toward the door. Hinata went over to her and pushed her out of the way so hard Sakura almost fell. She grabbed her suitcase and moved over to her side of the bed.

"Oh was that your things? I'm so sorry." Sakura said with sarcasm and a look on face saying she had won. Hinata got up and went to Sakura's suitcase and opened it and began to throw all her things out of the room.

"Hey! Stop it!" Sakura tried to stop her but Hinata wouldn't stop. "Sorry Sakura I think these clothes would be more suitable for a stripper somewhere!" Hinata said as she threw any and everything she could get her hands on.

Sakura had grabbed her suitcase trying to pry it out of Hinata's hands but Hinata wouldn't let go.

Tenten and Temari were on their way to go see Hinata to see how things were going with her and her roommate from hell.

As they exited the staircase they noticed the clothes and heard the yelling. They both knew it was coming from Sakura and Hinata. They rushed to their room to see them on the floor with clothes everywhere and Sakura trying to get her suitcase from Hinata.

Tenten and Temari went inside and separated the two. Picking them up off the floor Tenten had Sakura and Temari had Hinata. The two kept yelling at each other trying to get to one another. The people who's rooms where around their's had come out of their rooms to see what was going on. Gaara had been one of them and he went into the room to help.

"Hey...hey...HEY!" Everyone in the room went quiet. "What's going on in here?"

Both Sakura and Hinata began to speak at the same time and Gaara raised his hand for silence.

"One at a time please." Temari let Hinata go and she sat on her bed and Sakura did the same after Tenten released her.

"I'll go first." Hinata said. "That wench went through my suitcase and threw my things everywhere, so I did the same to her." Hinata said glaring over at Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Your crap shouldn't have been on my side of the room." Sakura said.

"I don't really want to get in the middle of this but it seems the both of you were wrong. Settle it the best way you know how because your stuck with each other." With that Gaara left the room.

Tenten and Temari went out into the hall to pick up Hinata's things and bring them back to her.

"Thanks you guys." Hinata said as she was trying to fold up some of her things off the ground.

"No problem Hina, it's the least we could do." Tenten said. Temari went over the whole room picking out Hinata's things from Sakura's. Instead of cleaning her stuff up too Sakura brushed her hair and left the room after putting on a pound of lip stick.

"I feel so sorry that you have to put up with that." Temari said.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm being punished for something I did." Hinata said and they laughed. It took them about an hour to fold and put away Hinata's clothes. Well at least now half the room looked decent.

Hinata bid farewell to her friends because it was getting late and she didn't want to keep them up. After her shower Hinata laid in her bed and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

That didn't last long.

In the middle of her sleep Hinata was waken up from noises coming from the bed across from her.

"Hehehehe...stop it...that tickles baby." Sakura's voice brought Hinata out of her sleep. She cracked an eye open to see a male figure on Sakura's bed on top of her. Hinata looked at the clock and saw the illuminating 3:15a.m. She sighed heavily.

"Do you mind Sakura?" She asked hoping to be able to get back to sleep.

"What's wrong baby?" The guy asked

"Oh nothing just my roommate being annoying. Ignore her, keep going." Sakura said and the guy complied and continued doing whatever it was he was doing. Sakura's moans began to increase and Hinata was sure she was doing it on purpose. She put a pillow over her head to try and muffle the sound but it wasn't working as Sakura's tone increased.

Hinata got sick of it and got up with her blanket in hand and left the room slamming the door on her way out. She rubbed her eyes to wake them up fully. She sighed and made her way to Tenten and Temari's room.

* * *

Sasuke highly annoyed. How did he get put in this situation? Of all the people he could have gotten for a roommate, and he was stuck some 'love struck' fan girl named Ino. She was so annoying and always talking and saying how much they 'belonged' together. Sasuke was going to shoot himself in the head if he had to hear her say that one more time. Or better yet he would shoot her.

It was 3 in the morning and he was trying to get some sleep happy that he had a suit style room where his room is separate from Ino's. He had woken up to go to the bathroom and was now back in his room ready to continue his sleep.

Close to drifting back in to deep sleep there was a knock on his door. Sasuke was going to ignore it when the knock came again...and again...and again. He sighed out of annoyance.

"What?" Sasuke asked already knowing the person was Ino.

"Sasuke can I come in?" Ino asked.

"No"

"But why not? It's cold in my room."

"Sleep on the couch." Sasuke said trying to get rid of her.

"Why When we can sleep together." Ino was trying to sound seductive but it fell on deaf ears . Sasuke got up and opened the door and left his dorm room without even a side ways glance at Ino.

As much as he hated to hear his mouth it was better than Ino's, Sasuke thought on the way to Naruto's room.

* * *

The next morning Hinata got up and went back to her room. There was only one figure in Sakura's bed by then and Hinata was happy about that. She got her stuff and went to take a shower and change. After that she was on her way to see Tusnade.

Shizune happily showed Hinata where Tsunade's office was in the building in the middle of the campus. She announced that someone was here to see her and then Shizune went back to her desk in the resident hall.

"Well Hello Hinata! You've grown so much since the last time I've seen you." Tsunade said happy so see Hinata.

"I know, I'm all grown up now." They laughed a little.

"So what brings you to my office?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her chair.

"Well me and my roommate don't exactly...get along. So I was wondering if I could get a new one some how." Hinata said not wanting to snitch and tell about the incident yesterday.

"Hmm..I see, but Hinata unless someone else complied with switching rooms with you I can't make it happen. It wouldn't be fair to anyone else to force them to switch. Especially if you have the roommate from hell." Hinata nodded and was about to say something when the door opened.

"Ms. Tsunade I want to speak with you-" Sasuke was cut off by Hinata

"I was in here first." Hinata said and Sasuke looked at her and then back at Tsunade.

"Sorry I'll wait outside." Sasuke said and left the room.

"Hinata do me a favor and wait outside. Let me just handle his problem and then we can talk about a solution to yours." Hinata complied and left the room and sat in the waiting area.

When Sasuke came in he wasted no time with saying what he wanted.

"I hate my roommate and I want another one...please." Sasuke said without even sitting down.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as the light bulb went off. "Tell Hinata to come back in here please." Sasuke opened the door and Hinata came back in.

"Hinata, Sasuke, meet your new roommate."

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. Until Next time *Smooches*.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey Loves! Here's the next Chapter. Song Titles are listed at the bottom._**

* * *

Hinata couldn't complain. Looking at her odds anyone was better than Sakura. She went back to her room to begin packing all her things. Sasuke volunteered for Hinata to move to his room and Ino take her spot in Sakura's room. Hinata didn't argue at all, it didn't really matter to her.

Tenten and Temari went with Hinata to help her pack up all her things. Sakura looked at them with her eyebrow raised.

"Aw poor Hinata can't take the heat so she's going back home?" Sakura asked pretending she cared.

"No Sakura I'm giving us both what we want, a different roommate." Hinata said folding some clothes and putting them into her suitcase.

"Ha! And where are you moving to? To share a room with _them?" _Tenten found this the perfect time to let Sakura know who Hinata's real roommate was now.

"Oh no, unfortunately she's not. Instead she's going to be sharing with this guy. Hmmm, what was his name again?" Tenten said pretending to not know Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke remember." Temari said playing along with Tenten to make Sakura mad. When Sakura heard his name her mouth hit the floor.

"Oh yea! Sasuke, that's his name." Tenten said with a smirk helping Hinata zip her bag up.

"Well it doesn't really matter, it's not like he'll ever like **you**." Sakura said trying to act like she wasn't the least bit upset. She sucked her teeth and left out of the room slamming the door.

The three laughed so hard after she left. It took Hinata no time to get everything packed and ready to move. Sasuke's room was in a different building than Hinata's so Tenten and Temari accompanied her to the right building. When Hinata got to the room she saw an angry looking Ino pass her and roll her eyes at her.

When Hinata walked into the room she was surprised at how nice it was. It was a kitchen with a stove and fridge behind the living room area and two separate sleeping quarters. There was a couch and a flat screen tv in the living room. Sasuke had just came out of his room when Hinata came in.

"Your room is over there." He said simply as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

Hinata went inside her room with Tenten and Temari and closed the door.

"Oh my goodness Hina this room is better than mine and Tenten's any day!" Temari said as she sat in Hinata's new twin sized bed.

"Yea, I'm about to go complain about my roommate so I can get a suit style room." Tenten said and Temari threw a pillow at her. "You know I was just kidding." Tenten said laughing.

Hinata settled herself into her new room and then Temari suggested they go out.

"Out where?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know it's Saturday and I don't want to stay in on a Saturday night." Temari said.

"I have an idea of where we could go." Tenten said with a smile on her face. "Let's go Roller Skating."

"But I don't know how." Hinata said a little skeptical of her friend's idea.

"That's the fun of it! We'll help." Tenten said.

"I don't know.." Hinata said hesitant. She opened the door to her room and went to the fridge for a bottle of water and the two went with her to try to convince her.

"It does sound fun though Hina." Temari said.

"What sounds fun?" The three of them turned to see Naruto coming into the room. "Sorry I overheard you I came to see Sasuke."

"Oh it's okay. He's in his room you can just knock." Hinata said and Naruto just opened the door.

"Hey Teme! What are you doing in here when your dorm room is full of girls?" Naruto asked in his loud way.

Sasuke sighed realizing his nap was now over. "Don't you know how to knock?" Sasuke asked.

"What's Hinata and her friends doing in here anyway I didn't know you guys were that close." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke's question.

"She's my new roommate." Sasuke said simply. Naruto eyes grew like saucers.

"REALLY! That's not fair!" Sasuke covered his ears from Naruto's yelling. Before anyone could say anything Hinata knocked on the door.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but Tenten, Temari and I were going roller skating and we were wondering if you guys would want to come with us?" Hinata asked standing in the doorway.

"Sure we'd love to come with you guys Hinata!" Naruto said.

About an hour later everyone was ready to go and Gaara and Shikamaru were added to the list to join them.

They went to a skating rink in town near the school. Hinata was a bit nervous because she didn't know how to skate.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll help you!" Naruto volunteered and then stepped inside the rink with his skates on and fell.

"And who's going to help you?" Sasuke said as he skated past him. Tenten began skating and Gaara was right behind her. Shikamaru was in the same boat as Hinata so Temari was helping him and Hinata stepped in to the rink and helped Naruto up.

"Hehe Thanks Hinata." Naruto said a bit embarrassed. They used each other to keep from falling. They were the slowest skaters but Hinata was in total bliss. They fell once together and she fell right on his lap. Her cheeks turned three different shades of red before she said sorry and got up.

It felt like they were the only two out there skating to her and she was so happy by the end of the night. They skated for a few hours then they all went to a nearby Wendy's for some food.

"So Hinata did you have fun? Tenten asked as her with a wink, Hinata and Temari were at the counter waiting for their food to come.

"Did you have fun with Gaara?" Hinata asked taking what Tenten was implying and turning it around on her.

"He's cool. Now answer my question.' Tenten said.

"Yes me and Naruto had fun." Hinata said and Tenten and Temari smiled at her. "And what about you I saw how cozy you and Shikamaru were getting." Hinata said to Temari.

She raised an eyebrow. "That was just because he scared to death of falling." They laughed as their food came and they joined the guys at the table. Everything was going good until Sakura and Ino walked in and just had to come over to them.

"Oh hey you guys." Sakura said looking at Sasuke but he didn't pay her any attention. Naruto said hello back and then Sakura looked over at Hinata and then Naruto then smirked.

"I don't think we've formally met. I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name handsome." She said leaning toward Naruto to show off her boobs that were showing through the V-neck of her shirt. Hinata rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her and just eat her food.

"I'm Naruto. Thanks for the complement." Naruto said glancing down Sakura's shirt.

"Anytime hun." Sakura said. At that point Temari had heard enough.

"Sakura please leave before I throw up from having to look at you." Temari said. Sakura glared at her but stood up straight and turned to leave anyway, but not before winking at Naruto. Tenten noticed how Naruto was staring at Sakura as she swished her hips in her too tight low riders but saw that Hinata didn't see it.

The night went on and then the group left and went back to campus. Naruto walked Hinata to her and Sasuke's room and they stood outside while Sasuke went in.

"I had fun with you tonight Hinata said." Naruto smiled at her.

"Yea me too. We should do it again, then maybe we would fall less." The both laughed and then Hinata looked him in the eyes and all she could think about was kissing him but she didn't want to make the first move.

"Well I'll let you go get some rest. Don't let Sasuke-teme boss you around either, okay?" Naruto said and hugged Hinata. Hinata inhaled the smell of his cologne.

"Okay. Goodnight." Hinata said as he let her go. "Night." Naruto said as he left to go to his room downstairs.

Hinata went inside and went to her bedroom and couldn't stop grinning. She went to bed and fell into a wonderful dreaming of her and Naruto together.

The next morning Hinata got up in a good mood. After she came back from taking her shower that was for only her and Sasuke's use because they had a suit she put on some clothes and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She was sitting on the couch when Sasuke came out of the bathroom in only boxers and jeans.

"Gaara and Naruto are coming over here so we could discuss the song we have to play for class tomorrow." Sasuke said, Hinata turned to look at him and saw his back and instantly began blushing. She looked away quickly and just said ok.

A little while later Gaara and Naruto was at the door and Sasuke let them in. Happy to see Naruto again Hinata tried not to seem so happy.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said and she gave him a quick hug. The four then sat in the living room and began working everything out.

"So has anyone began to think about the performance tomorrow?" Gaara asked.

"Yea but I don't know what were going to play." Naruto said.

"Obviously that's what he meant stupid." Sasuke said and Naruto turned to him frowning. "I'm Not Stupid Teme!" He yelled.

"Hey how about we sing a song about college life, you know it's something we all could relate to." Gaara suggested.

"No, Let's sing something about our favorite food, like ramen!" Naruto said and Sasuke glared at him.

"That was one of the dumbest things I've ever heard you say and that's saying a lot." Sasuke said. The three went back and fourth bouncing ideas off of each other that none of them liked when out of nowhere Hinata spoke up.

"I Have a song." She said and Naruto was in mid sentence but everyone stopped and looked at her sitting on the floor with her song book in her hands.

"What is it Hina?" Gaara asked. She looked at him and showed him her book that was open to a specific song. He looked back her after looking at the song. "It's perfect." Gaara said.

"I wanna see!" Naruto said and grabbed the book and read the song. "Hey Hinata this is amazing!" Naruto said and Hinata blushed at the compliment. Sasuke took the book from Naruto and read the song as well.

"This is great. All we have to do now is match the music with it and practice." Sasuke said. For the rest of the day they ran through the music set up, Tempo and lyrics to make sure everything was a perfect fit.

~The Next Day~

Hinata was anxious about the performance all day. Tenten and Temari tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Hinata was a nervous wreck and nobody could change that. No matter what class she was in Band was the only thing on her mind.

And finally the class she was waiting for was here.

"Okay everyone I hope you guys are ready to perform your songs!" Guy-sensai said to everyone. He then gave everyone's group a number. There was a total of 9 groups and Temari's was first, Tenten and Sakura's was 8th and Hinata's group was last.

The performances began and Choji was the lead singer in Temari's group and she played the keyboard. After they were done everyone clapped for them and Temari went over to Hinata.

"It's not so bad Hina." Temari said rubbing her arm to comfort her. Hinata tried to muster up a smile but failed at it. The other groups performed and Hinata was trying to mentally prepare herself. She couldn't let her group down.

Next up was Tenten's group where Sakura was the lead. Everyone was quiet as the music began. Sakura grabbed the mike and took control.

_Oh baby, how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase  
Some women were made but me, myself  
I like to think that I was created for a special purpose  
You know, what's more special than you? You feel me_

Sakura was just talking the first verse then the music picked up and she began singing.

_It's on baby, let's get lost  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal_

_Why? Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie_

By Now Sakura had the mic in her hand and she was moving around the stage moving her body with the sway of the music.

_It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_

_He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up_

The crowd was glued to her and one thing Hinata couldn't deny was the fact that she could sing.

_Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with_

Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me

Sakura was making eye contact and moving her body in all the right ways to get and keep the attention on her._  
_

_It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up_

I got a big ego, such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego, it's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

Hinata looked and noticed how intently Naruto was watching Sakura and got a little jealous.

_It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_

He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big, you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know!

And the end of their performance finally came and everyone in the classroom went crazy. As they exited the stage Sakura gave Hinata a look that said she had won. Hinata and her group got on stage and Hinata could hear nothing other than her heart beating in her chest. She hear Gaara say "One, two, one, two, three." And the music began.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

Hinata started off low and slow just like the music. She was still scared and you could tell it by her voice.

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

I can do this, I can do this, Hinata kept telling herself in her head. The last slow line was coming.

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

And with that Sasuke's electric guitar started playing and the music lived up which surprised the crowd. Gaara began singing the back ground vocals.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Hinata shocked herself and she looked to see the smiling faces of Temari and Tenten which boosted her confidence a little more.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Hinata was now more comfortable with being up there. She began singing with more feeling and power.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here)  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

Hinata was starting to enjoy herself on stage and Gaara singing the background was really helping her out.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

When the song ended and Hinata heard how crazy the crowd was going she soaked it all in and also saw the look on Sakura's face and enjoyed every moment of it.

They all bowed and left the stage and Tenten and Temari rushed up to Hinata to give her a hug.

"Damn Hina! See I knew you would break out of your shell!" Tenten said. Hinata grinned.

"Thanks! You really like it?" She asked. "Liked it? We LOVED it!" Temari said. Hinata felt good.

They went out to celebrate that night. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. They all enjoyed themselves and Hinata caught Temari and Shikamaru kissing but acted like she didn't see it. When they all left to go to their rooms Hinata couldn't seem to sleep. She got up and went into the living room where she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Oh sorry, I thought you would be sleep." Hinata said to him and was about to go back to her room.

"It's okay you can watch tv if you want, there's really nothing on." Sasuke said. Hinata took this as an invite to sit down so she did. With her knees up to her chest she sat down and looked at the tv which had on an old cartoon. It was a comfortable silence and Hinata was surprised when Sasuke was the one who broke it.

"You still feel the adrenaline from the performance today don't you?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata looked in his direction but he was still looking at the television.

"Yeah. I tried to go to sleep but it's like I can't stop thinking about it. The feeling of being up there on the stage and the energy from the audience...It's an amazing feeling." Hinata said looking off into space. Sasuke turned his head and looked at her. He had to admit that she was one of the most interesting girls he'd come across in a long time.

* * *

**_Okay So another Chapter over and done with! I hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone for your positive reviews!_**

**_Songs:_**

**_Sakura's song= Ego by Beyonce`_**

**_Hinata's Song= Bring me to life by Evenescece_**


End file.
